


*SoreyMikleo* Reunion

by JudeMathis



Series: Tales of Zesteria One-Shots [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*SoreyMikleo* Reunion

**Mikleo's pov**

Many years had passed by since Sorey defeated the Lord of Calamity, but we had gotten separated from each other. Sorey just disappeared once the fighting was over while we were left dealing with many other Shepherds along the way to keep the peace in the world. The darkness was kept under control since we are able to take care of the threat that was causing the evil in this world. We had to stay on our toes though since there is a chance that the darkness could come back with a new Lord of Calamity. We know that the darkness will never fully go away since it is always going to exist no matter on what we try to do. 

Ruins... the one thing that Sorey and I loved to explore even when we were just kids. We could stay in them for hours without a care in the world since we did enjoy exploring them. They held many different secrets filled with age and wonder making us want to figure out what these ruins were hiding from the world. I was still exploring the ruins many years later to learn much about them as I could. I was still hoping though that Sorey would show his face again since everyone was missing him. We wanted Sorey to come home, but we don't really know if he can come back though which makes the waiting and hope that much worst. 

I soon found myself standing in one of the ruins that was a ruin of water. This place was a way that made it feel like it was another home to me since I am a water seraph. The air was cool and filled with the smell of fresh water while the sound of running water filled the air. I was relaxed and calm making me able to think in peace because of the ruin's atmosphere. I placed my hand on the wall of the ruin thinking to myself still before I heard the sound of cracking underneath my feet. The stone fell away from underneath my feet causing myself to fall. I thought that I was going to hit the floor underneath me before I felt something grab ahold of my hand. I looked up before I saw the familiar glove that had the mark of the Shepherd on it. I gave a smile as I knew who had grabbed ahold of my hand. I placed my hand on top of the familiar gloved hand squeezing it gently as one word escaped my lips 

"Sorey..." 


End file.
